As operators' requirements on Bidi-LSPs increase more greatly, how to set up a Bidi-LSP becomes a hot technical topic. In the prior art, a Bidi-LSP is an associated Bidi-LSP. Two unidirectional LSPs that make up the associated Bidi-LSP, namely, a forward LSP and a backward LSP, have the same source node and destination node but may pass through the same or different intermediate nodes and links.
Currently, an associated Bidi-LSP is usually set up through static configuration. That is, two established path-independent unidirectional LSPs which are in opposite direction are bound at the source node and the destination node respectively, namely, manual configuration is performed at the source node and destination node respectively, so that the two unidirectional LSPs are associated statically. However, as the network size grows, the configuration workload increases, and errors tend to increase. Likewise, since the associated Bidi-LSP is removed or changed through manual configuration, the flexibility and feasibility are low.